Fairly Old Parent
Fairly Old Parent is the 37th episode of Season 9. Plot Poof has developed enough magic power and receives his first job. He will become the Fairy GodFather of Mrs. Crocker. Timmy and Poofs parents, Cosmo and Wanda, are so unhappy about that, they risk everything to fetch Poof back. But since fairy godparents are always sent to unhappy people, they must ensure that, for the first time, Mrs. Crocker is happy. Synopsis The episode starts off with Poof performing a Magic Show (as "The Amazing Poof"), and Cosmo (in a leotard) announcing the start of the show. After he pulls a "laser" rabbit that Sparky chases (and shoots Sparky with his laser vision ), and Mr. Crocker out of his hat, Cosmo asks for Poof to "make him a sandwich", in which poof literally turns him into a Grilled Cheese sandwich. After Sparky chases him off stage, Jorgen comes out of Poof's hat, he proclaims that Poof has enough magic to have his own Fairy GodPerson. Wanda then questions as to if Poof is being assigned to a child, and Jorgen denies. He states that they are appealing to a new demographic of miserable and old people ("We have done 'young and hip', now we will do 'old and broken hip'!") He then says that Poof is being assigned to Mrs. Crocker, because she is the most miserable old person in Dimmsdale. Wanda is alarmed, but Jorgen replies saying it is just a trial to see if the program will work. Wanda, Cosmo, and Timmy agree that Poof is too young to work, just before Sparky takes a bite out of Cosmo (still in sandwich form). The next day, everyone arrives at Mrs. Crocker's house, and Jorgen introduces Poof to his new "Fairy GodGeezer", whilst Cosmo says he will go on the run to be safe. Wanda then asks as to why he dosen't change back to his old form, but Cosmo claims he forgot what he used to be. Mrs. Crocker gives Mr. Crocker his lunch while he makes rude remarks. She cries, and then Jorgen appears, startling her and causing her to hit him in the head with a frying pan. She then mistakes him for someone from an online dating service. Jorgen then explains he is from Fairy World, and that he is here to bring her her own Fairy GodParent. Jorgen explains that she "Can not use wishes for cheating", and she "can not tell anyone she has a Fairy Godparent". She then whispers into Poof's ear her first wish, which is to dress Jorgen in Cheetah-skin underwear and a Fondue stand. Her next wish is to make herself look like she did when she was 21. She then wants to fulfill all of her life-long dreams, one of which is to pull a bus with her teeth. She then wishes to eat a cake in the future, with poof asking if she is kidding (but all he says is "Poof Poof?"). She enjoys the cake, but the robot feeding her the cake proclaims she must pay "7,000 government credits" or else she will go to "Work camp 9". She wishes for a laser rabbit to get rid of the robot. She then wishes to be home watching her favorite TV show, "Fondue's and Dont's". They then dip Cosmo (still a sandwich) in a boiling pot of Fondue. She then wishes to spend more time with Denzel. Poof mistakes Denzel for Denzel Washington, in which Mrs.Crocker replies that she was referencing her son. She proclaims to Denzel that she has magic, through the use of a "fairly magical pillow". She then wishes that they would run errands like they used to, which happens, thanks to Poof. Mrs. Crocker is happy, but Mr. Crocker is very angry proclaiming that she made him get braces again, get a bowl hat, and dress like a turn-of-the-century dandy. She is then sad that Mr. Crocker is not happy, so she decides to make herself happy with Diamonds, a Mink coat, a Jaguar (Poof thinks she meant the animal, not the car she was referencing), and a bunch of other things. After draining Poof of all his power, she goes to bed, with a list of even more wishes for him to make. When Poof goes back home, Wanda becomes angry that Poof is now tired and weak. Cosmo then appears, this time covered in Fondue. Sparky, once again, chases after him. Wanda says that Poof will never go over there again, then Jorgen appears and says the exact opposite. Poof is then permanently assigned to her, despite Wanda's reasoning. Then, Wanda and Timmy try to think of ways to bring Poof back home. Timmy comes to the conclusion that they must find a way to make her break the rules. Wanda agrees, and then she lists instances were she broke minor rules (leaving a %14 tip instead of a %20 tip). They then decide they will force her to cheat in a Bingo competition. At the bingo competition, Mrs. Crocker wishes for a Liverwurst sandwich made in a very specific way. She then takes a bite and shoves it in Poof (who was in Handbag form), causing him to feel nauseous. She then wishes for Bunion cream, a Doughnut pillow, and a fancy nose hair trimmer. After the last one causes nose hairs to fly everywhere and Poof to sneeze out her Liverwurst sandwich, Timmy and Wanda appear, disguised as old women. After both mess up trying to speak old-women lingo, Wanda tries to make Mrs. Crocker cheat by claiming she's a "big fat cheater", which catches the attention of the police. She then attempts to bribe them, which results in her being tazed and her and Timmy being thrown in jail. Luckily, they were bailed out by Cosmo, still a sandwich and still being chased by Sparky. They then attempt to make her break the biggest rule: telling someone she has a Fairy GodParent. They then dress up as government census takers, asking how many men, women, and fairies live in the house. They fail once again. Poof then poofs up a Jukebox, a hot tub, and a "steamy hunk" (said hunk Is Jorgen), who them poofs away immediately. Wanda then attempts to hit Mrs. Crocker with a frying pan when she isn't looking. Timmy demands Wanda to come back, so she does. Timmy comes to the conclusion that she only got the Fairy because she was miserable. So, Wanda and Timmy go and look for what is making her sad. They find out that Mr. Crocker was making her sad, so they move Mr. Crocker out of the house. Once Timmy tells her the news, thinking that it solved the problem, she now cries. Timmy is befuddled, thinking that Mr. Crocker was the problem. It turns out that Mrs. Crocker loves her son, he just doesn't love her back. Mr. Crocker then comes back inside, wondering as to what all the commotion is about (and because he needed to wash his hands). Mrs. Crocker then states that he doesn't love her, and he never says he loves her. He then says he loves her because she is his mommy. They hug, and then Denzel takes the both of them out for Ice Cream. Timmy, dumbfounded, asks as to what happened. Jorgen explains that now she is happy, she doesn't need a fairy, and Poof is free! Then they go home, and they want to celebrate by going to Bingo. Timmy states that they were banned from Bingo, but Wanda still tries to sneak in, causing them to end up in Bingo jail. Cosmo then opens all the cell windows. Then Cosmo wishes for Poof to make him a Taco, and so Poof literally made him into a Taco, and Sparky chasing him. The episode ends with Mr. Crocker and Mrs. Crocker having Ice Cream. Additional Information Cast *Tara Strong as Poof / Timmy Turner *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda *Daran Norris as Cosmo / Dad / Jorgen Von Strangle / Security Guard *Matthew W. Taylor as Sparky / Robot / Jailer *Carlos Alazraqui as Dolores-Day Crocker / Denzel Crocker *Grey Griffin as Gladys / Old Lady *Phil LaMarr as Denzel Washington / Announcer *Butch Hartman as Dr. Rip Studwell References (To be Added) es:Padrino Mágico de Anciana Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes Category:Season 9 Episodes Without Mr. Turner Category:Specials